


Post-Purgatory Passion

by BringBackMaes14



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boys Kissing, Hotel Sex, Love Confessions, M/M, Neck Kissing, Post-Purgatory, Post-Season/Series 07, Reunion Sex, Season/Series 08, Supportive Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 06:44:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16279658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BringBackMaes14/pseuds/BringBackMaes14
Summary: When Cas returns from Purgatory, how will Dean react?





	Post-Purgatory Passion

The boys sat stunned in the uncomfortable motel chairs while Castiel smiled gently. “How?” was all Sam could manage, and Dean could only stare at the angel as a tear ran down his cheek. “I… am not entirely sure how I returned. I plan on finding out how, but at the moment I'm just glad to be back with the two of you.” Sam rose from his seat, and hugged his friend, before glancing back at his brother. “I think I'm going to head out for awhile, maybe grab some food or something. You guys probably have a lot to talk about.” With a pat on the back, Sam grabbed the keys and rushed out the door. 

 

“Dean, I-” 

 

“No!” Dean yelled. “What happened!? I searched for so long, only to lose you at the portal, and then you just randomly pop up again? Do you know the torture I went through in the past year? I could've been sucked dry by an entire nest of vamps in there, and it wouldn't have eaten away at me as badly as the thought of never finding you. I prayed to you night and day-” 

 

“I know.” Cas whispered.

 

Dean’s breath hitched. “But you… you never responded. I dragged my broken ass all over that craphole, never fearing for my own safety. There were two things I thought about the whole year I was there: how to get out and back to Sam, and you. You, Cas! And you wanna know the worst part about it all!? I started out searching for my best friend,  **my guardian angel** , but the more I wandered and worried and thought of you, the clearer it became to me. I needed you because you're more than family Cas. I love you.” 

 

Cas was slack-jawed. The tears were pouring freely down the usually stoic face of the elder Winchester. The angel didn't know what to say, but he did know what to do. He walked to Dean and grabbed him roughly by the shirt, pulling him into a heated kiss that had the hunter gripping his trenchcoat for dear life. Cas pulled away, and leaned in close to Dean's ear. “I'm glad to finally know you feel the same way. I've always felt a longing from you, but the one I'm getting from you now is… intoxicating.” 

 

Dean melted into his touch as the angel started licking and sucking his way down his neck. His knees shook when Cas’ tongue ran just under his adam's apple. He smirked against the skin, and kissed hard on and around his neck, searching for every sweet spot the hunter could have. He only stopped when Dean tugged on his tie, dragging him to one of the motel beds. Dean pulled off his shirt along the way, and pushed the angel's trenchcoat to the ground. 

 

The hunter was pushed back on to the bed before they reconnected in a rough kiss. Their tongues brushed together in a fight for dominance while Cas’ hands began to wander up and down Dean's chest and abdomen. The kiss was broken when Cas' decided to rub at Dean's nipple, causing him to throw his head back with a deep groan. “Sensitive, aren't we?” He replaced his teasing fingers with his mouth, tugging slightly at the bud with his teeth. “Cas…” His name came off Dean's tongue in a breathy plead, followed by him rolling his hips up to grind into the angel. He groaned at this motion and sat up, removing his shirt and tie. He continued to undress himself, putting on a strip-tease that an angel of the Lord really shouldn't be doing so well. Dean felt he could burst just watching the angel slowly pull down the waistline of his boxers, exposing the head of his heavy erection. 

 

“And now you.” Cas muttered. He ran his tongue down Dean's abdomen, and below his navel, while undoing his jeans and pulling them down with his boxers. Dean grunted loudly as Cas barely mouthed over his aching dick and continued kissing heavily down around his thighs. He tensed when Cas pulled away from him, suddenly realizing how vulnerable he was. He gasped suddenly for air, and the worry was evident in the angel's eyes. “Dean? Dean!” The angel grasped his hands tightly and started whispering in Enochian until he had calmed down. “Dean. You are safe here. I'm not leaving, at least not of my own will. I am with you, and we don't have to do anything you are not ready for.” He leaned in for a gentle kiss, accidentally grazing their erections together in the process. They both let out deep moans. “Dean. Are you okay? Do you want to… to stop?” 

 

He shook his head, and kissed him more passionately. “I've missed you so much. I don't want to let you go, so please, Cas, I'm begging you. Take me.” The angel smiled before snaking his hands down to grope at Dean's (perfect) backside. “Do you-” Dean nodded. “In the drawer.” Reaching over, Cas retrieved the lube and glazed his fingers with it. “Tell me if I hurt you, Dean.” The hunter nodded once more, and gasped loudly when the first finger breached his hole. Cas explored lightly, going in and out, until he found the angle that made Dean bite back moans. He slid in another finger, poking and prodding at that sensitive spot. By the time Dean had received a third finger, he was moaning loudly and his boner was slick with precum. He started to reach, hoping to relieve the pressure with a few strokes, but Cas moved his hands above his head. “Cas. Please, its painful. I need to-” He seemed to get the message and took the hunter down to his hilt, still holding his hands above his head. “Castiel!!” It was only a few quick strokes of the tongue before Dean was shooting down Cas’ throat. 

 

The sexy grin on Cas’ face as he licked his lips was just enough to start to get Dean standing at attention again. “I'm going to take care of you.” Cas started to slather his (rather impressive) length in the lube, before pushing the head against Dean's back entrance. “Damnit, Cas. Go!” He slammed in at the hunter's plea. He kept going fast, rocking the bed, and leaving the Winchester a loud, beautiful mess. His calloused hands gripped tightly over the angel's shoulders, reminding him off the handprint Cas marked him with years before. The pace was restless, and he pulled Cas down into a fiery kiss, which they kept at until they came together. 

 

Cas pulled out and grabbed a wet rag, cleaning himself and the tired Winchester off. He lay back down and pulled the man close under the covers of the bed. “I love you, too, Dean, and I will always be your guardian angel.” Dean rest his head on Cas’ chest and drifted off as Cas dragged his fingers through his hair affectionately. 

 

_ A few minutes later….. _

 

“They've probably had enough time. It's probably okay to head back now.” Sam told himself. He wasn't sure what the two had gone through in Purgatory, he just hoped they had worked it out. Back at the motel, he opened the door and stuck his head in, not sure what to expect. It was surely a surprise, when the angel, who was in bed holding his sleeping, naked brother, brought a finger to his lips and shushed him quietly. Sam wasn't sure if he should sit down and wait for his older brother to wake up, or get another room and pretend he didn't see anything. When Cas gestured towards the table, Sam sighed and shuffled to take a seat. Dean must've heard though, because he jolted up, scaring Sam, and nearly throwing the blanket off that was protecting his poor little brother's mind. “Oh, it's just Sammy.” He said, cuddling back down into Cas. “Oh shit! Sammy! I uh… We….” Sam grinned when his brother stuttered and the angel spoke up. 

 

“We have resolved our Purgatory disputes with one another.”

 

“Yeah, Cas. I can see that.” 

 

“Well?” Dean mumbled. 

 

“Well what?” Sam replied. “Cas is back, you guys made up, and as an added bonus, it'll be a lot easier to clean out our closets without you taking up half the space in there! It's a win-win-win!” 

 

“Shut up, Sam.”


End file.
